Good People
by stepstate
Summary: A gala event for QC's newest appointed CEO is set. Oliver is curious about Felicity's gown for the gala and enlists Diggle's help in the matter. This morphed quickly into Olicity - and resulted in an M-rating change for chapter 7. Whew!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Although I'd love to, I do not own these characters and only get to play around with them when inspiration strikes.

* * *

**Good People**

"Remember, Oliver, I need to have enough time to pick up my dress at Sequinistas before it closes." Felicity said as they climbed out of the black Lincoln company car that Diggle expertly snaked through the afternoon Friday traffic.

"Oh, right," Oliver mused. "Which dress did you end up with anyway?"

"Like I'm telling _you_," Felicity smirked in his direction as they entered the gleaming lobby of Starling Plaza, Starling City's premier hotel. "Not that I wouldn't tell you, but you don't need to know this thing, this one tiny, minute, insignificant thing I'm keeping from you." Felicity figured that he didn't need to know about the floor-length deep ruby red open back, form-fitting chiffon A-line gown with narrow sequined straps that crisscrossed in the back and had a slit so high over her right leg that she was seriously considering not sitting all night long . . . or the shimmering silver strappy sandals with stiletto heels. Nope, he didn't need to know that either. He also didn't need to know that she was secretly reveling in attending these functions now as his executive assistant. Come to think of it, there was a lot he didn't need to know!

To hide a chuckle, Oliver quickly coughed and placed his hand on the small of Felicity's back to guide her to the bank of elevators. He knew he could have easily placed a phone call to the boutique and found out, but Felicity was right. He didn't need to know everything, and he always looked forward to seeing what Felicity wore. Not just to galas and other Queen Consolidated events or even to clandestine casinos for Arrow, but for every day work as well. Her style was as unique as her name and personality.

Still, this was her first official event as Oliver's Executive Assistant, and he wanted to make sure it was special for her.

"So . . . I'm taking that as a no," said Oliver.

"Yep, take it as a no," quipped Felicity forcing Oliver to turn away from her so she wouldn't see his widening smile.

They entered one of the elevators, and Oliver pressed an oblong button at the top of the panel labeled "Palladium Ballroom."

Normally, ballrooms were on the lower levels of hotels, but Starling Plaza was unique. To showcase its cylindrical shape and 360-degree panoramic view of Starling City's twinkling skyline, the architect designed its largest ballroom, the Palladium Ballroom, at the top of the 72-floor building. To add to the anticipation of reaching the top floor, guests rode in the elevators that were designed on the outside of the building and surrounded by glass. It was quite an experience for guests as they felt as though they were floating to the top of the world.

During the two-minute elevator ride, Felicity was busy opening her tablet for the listing of last minute details they needed to check on when they got to the ballroom, and that gave Oliver time to reflect on his alter ego's actions from just a few short months ago during the disastrous Undertaking. By the time the elevator doors opened up, his mood had soured considerably, something that he knew Diggle and Felicity would pounce on like a cheetah chasing a gazelle in the African savanna on a warm summer day. They had really been watching him closely since they brought him back from the island he'd retreated to for several weeks afterward.

As the elevator doors opened, Oliver sighed. Felicity's eyes immediately darted to him.

"Oh, no – don't even think of telling me you're thinking back to_ that_." Felicity knew she had insinuated correctly.

Oliver sighed again.

"Okay – stop. Just stop right there mister. There's _no reason_ on earth why you . . . why you . . . should be . . . " Felicity, stepping in the Palladium Ballroom for the first time, couldn't help but be distracted by the opulence that the 35,000 square foot facility offered with its plush large swirling patterned carpet, elegant chandeliers, and magnificent skyline view. Her eyes swept over the room as she completed a slow 360-degree turnaround.

"Did you forget that you were in the middle of reprimanding me?" Oliver asked with a half-smile playing across his face. He couldn't help but think her eyes sparkled more than the chandeliers.

"Wow . . . well, it's just that I've never been here. Oliver, it's . . . huge and totally fabulous!" Felicity remarked. Remembering why they were there – and that Oliver was starting to reflect back on the Undertaking – Felicity continued, "But let's tackle what needs to be done."

Opting to revisit Oliver's evident angst when Diggle arrived, she lifted her tablet cover back up and used her stylus to start checking off things from the list as they walked around the room stopping by the bar.

"Ahh, the bar is already fully stocked. Looks like the gala will be a big hit tomorrow night," she laughed as she marked things off like the tables being set up and decked out with the catering company's finest linens and dishes. Nodding to herself about the progress before her eyes, Felicity added, "The florist team from Avondale Florists will arrive tomorrow before 4:00 and put out all the centerpieces as well as greenery around the dance floor, cash bar, and podium."

"Yeah, well, I had nothing to do with the reason for the celebration tomorrow night." Oliver pointed out, his expression tight and his voice quiet.

"Oliver, while that may be true since this fiscal celebration is from the time Walter and then Moira were CEOs, there is no doubt in my mind you'll do just as well." Oliver rolled his eyes making Felicity counter, "You are _much_ more business savvy than people think, and you are most assuredly a quick learner and very confident in your decisions."

"Time will tell."

"Yes, you're right – time will tell. And what it will say to _you_, Oliver Queen, is that you can run this business. And fight crime," Felicity said and paused before continuing, enunciating each word, "Oliver, you are an amazing man."

"Felicity . . ." Oliver started.

"Wha—" Felicity started.

The hotel's event management team placed the last few stacks of chairs around the tables in the farthest corner of the room and wheeled the hand trucks toward the service elevator leaving them alone.

"It's just that I feel time will tell that I've failed the city. Being appointed CEO of Queen Consolidated is one thing, but I . . ." his voice trailed off, but he pressed himself to continue the thought. "I just failed the city. I should have stopped Merlyn – all the way. I should have known there would be one more trick up his rotten sleeve."

Felicity's heart crumbled like a pastry hearing Oliver speak of himself like that. "Oliver, you are a good person – one of the best I've ever met. You want this city safe. You care about it – and not just from the Arrow's viewpoint, but also from a businessman's viewpoint. I've seen that in just these past few weeks of you taking the helm as CEO of this company." Felicity reached up and ran her hand over his left shoulder. "You are a good person."

Oliver looked down into her eyes, only just now realizing how much he needed to hear these words. Reaching his hand up to cover her hand on his shoulder, he held it gently and brought it down his chest to where it covered his heart. "Thank you, Felicity."

So engrossed were the pair in their conversation, they didn't notice the elevators open. Diggle walked out, his eyes immediately falling on the area where the band would be set up by the dance floor. He never could pass up a piano, and this set included a _grand_ piano no less. Figuring that Oliver and Felicity were having a moment judging from the close proximity they were enjoying, he slipped toward the piano and slid onto the tufted leather bench. He lifted the keyboard cover and let his fingers take over playing across the black and white ivory keys. It was like he'd never skipped a day – let alone several hundred days – of playing.

The music caught Felicity's and Oliver's attention, and they looked in the direction of the piano, jaws dropping open when they noticed it was Diggle playing.

"Did you -" asked Felicity.

"No - did you?

"Negative, Ghost Rider, _er,_ Arrow," Felicity couldn't help herself even in the midst of a serious conversation. "Um," she added, "That's from Top Gun, by the way."

"I know _that_ reference, Felicity," Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

Felicity left her tablet on the bar and they walked over to the piano to join Diggle. He was running through several songs of various length and difficulty. Felicity noticed they had a jazzy, bluesy feel to them and thought the perfect complement to the atmosphere of the three of them around a grand piano in a high rise ball room while Diggle showed off this secret side to himself was a round of drinks.

She went back over to the bar and grabbed three tumblers, opened up a bottle of scotch, and poured three ample servings. When she got back to the piano Diggle took a break as they relished the warmth of the scotch.

"So, Digg. When d'ya learn to play the piano?" asked Oliver.

"They sure didn't teach me in Special Ops school," Diggle replied.

Felicity chuckled and took another sip of her drink.

"No, I started playing when I was seven years old as a Christmas present from my grandmother. A friend of hers had an old beat up Wurlitzer she got free from a church when they were renovating and was looking to make a few hundred dollars by selling it." Diggle chuckled at the memory of it. "It had more scratches than two girls in a playground fight, and some punk kid had etched his name on it . . . five times, but I loved it. I took lessons all the way through high school and played in a blues band to make a few bucks in college." He took another drink of the Bowmore scotch.

"It's funny how muscle memory works - some things you just don't forget," he mused as he played another quick refrain.

"Hey - that one is really catchy," Oliver said as Diggle finished. "What's that song called?"

"It's an old call and response tune, and it's name is . . . 'Good People', Oliver," Diggle said. "And, you know what? That's what we are - _good_ people. All of us."

Felicity caught Oliver's gaze and nodded.

"I know you've been thinking, Oliver. Been thinkin' way too much, and it's dangerous. Bottom line is that the three of us do good work for this city."

Oliver looked at them both and nodded. He had learned he could talk to Felicity and Diggle and really trust, not only their advice, but their guidance as well. Felicity was right. And Diggle was right.

He raised his tumbler and said, "To good people."

"To good people," Felicity and Diggle responded, raising their glasses in unison.

They drank to the toast and, in the backdrop of Starling City's skyline, Diggle played an encore of their new theme song while Felicity's ever-active mind made a mental note to buy a keyboard for their Arrow Cave.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and reviews are very much appreciated since this is my first story to publish on this site. Even if you don't have a fanfic account, you can still leave feedback - thanks!

**A/N:** I had fun researching the perfect dress. Too bad it was just online and not in person. :D

**A/N:** Also, the cylindrical hotel in this story is fashioned after Westin Peachtree Plaza in Atlanta, Georgia. It's one of the tallest hotel skyscrapers in the world. I don't know about the ballroom being on the top floor, but they do have a restaurant called the Sundial that slowly spins around while you eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good People: Chapter 2**

After they had finished off their scotch and Diggle finished his private blues concert on the piano, Felicity, Oliver, and Diggle entered the elevators for the ride down to the lobby.

"Digg, your music was infinitely better than the easy listening crap they've got in these elevators," Oliver said, looking up at the speakers pumping out the mindnumbing music.

"Yes, it's quite the improvement from the Michael Bolton snoozefest they usually play," Felicity nodded in agreement and peeked at her watch again.

"Hey, we'll get you to the boutique on time to pick up your – what did you say it was – a blue dress?"

Diggle looked over at Oliver and gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and the slightest eye roll.

"I sure hope so – and no, I didn't say," Felicity smirked.

"Floor length? Strapless?" Oliver knew she wouldn't tell him, but he couldn't help having a bit of fun. He could tell she was excited about the gala tomorrow night.

"Stop!" She jabbed Oliver's arm with her elbow and held her head a little higher. "Digg, do you mind channeling your inner Indy 500 demon to get us there before they close? I'd like to try on the dress again if there's time."

"For you, IT girl, anything," Diggle winked at her.

The elevator doors opened at the lobby, and Diggle dashed out to get their Lincoln. Felicity and Oliver waited just outside the lobby doors. Oliver tried to ease Felicity's anxiety by asking about the to-do list on her tablet. It was no use. She paced the concrete walkway like a caged tiger and looked at her watch every five seconds.

"Where is Digg?" she huffed.

"Probably ten seconds closer than the last time you asked." Oliver went to her and put his hand on the back of her arm. "Felicity, you just need to calm dow –"

Felicity pulled her arm away from him. "Arrrgh - don't dare tell me to calm down. As my luck would have it, the boutique is closed tomorrow for inventory. I have to get my gown today." She had worn a nice gown she'd borrowed from a friend to the illegal casino and a golden sparkly cocktail dress from a neighbor when they caught the Dodger.

But this was different. This was a non-Arrow event – and her first gala. Oliver offered the use of his expense account for her dress since it was an official QC function, and she had the time of her life being treated like a queen picking the perfect dress. What an experience for her, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Diggle spun the Lincoln out of the parking garage and took the turn into the circle drive of Starling Plaza on two wheels. He pulled up to the curb and screeched to a stop in front of Oliver and Felicity, motioning with his hand for them. He didn't want to waste precious minutes getting out and opening the door for them.

"Thank God you're here," Oliver rolled his eyes in Felicity's direction as they climbed into the town car. He covered his mouth and leaned over the seat toward Diggle. "She's about to have an absolute heart attack."

Diggle cut his eyes to Oliver's in the rearview mirror. "I'm on it," he said as he pressed his foot on the accelerator.

Diggle knew from previous life experiences with the fairer sex that his life pretty much depended on getting Felicity there – and soon. Not getting to the boutique on time might prove to be far more dangerous than anything he'd encountered on his three tours in Afghanistan.

Traffic was at its worst in the peak of the rush hour, and the town car barely budged a foot in two minutes. "Dammit, Oliver! A little help with traffic wouldn't hurt right now, man."

Oliver grabbed Felicity's tablet off her lap and activated the GPS function. He clicked the icon to show traffic and guided Diggle through the labyrinth onto side streets and even a few open alleyways.

Diggle smiled as he pulled up in front of Sequinistas sixteen minutes before they closed.

Felicity let out a loud sigh, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. "Oh, thanks guys! I owe you both." She tapped them both on the shoulders as she gathered her purse and tablet before climbing out of the car.

"Hey – Team Arrow strikes again!" Oliver laughed. "Do you need us to wait and help, you know, transport the dress?"

"Um – nope!" Felicity poked her head back in the town car. "I will catch a cab." And with that, she slammed the door on Oliver and skipped into the boutique.

Diggle waited until he could no longer see Felicity's blond ponytail in the store window before easing out into the rush hour traffic.

"D'ya get it, Digg?" Oliver asked, hoping Diggle had enough time to call Sequinistas while getting the towncar from the parking garage at the Starling Plaza. He wanted to do something special for Felicity's first gala.

"Deep ruby red."

"Good," Oliver replied, pulling out his cell phone.

"But get ready to unload a bottle of Trimbach 2006 Riesling Cuvee Frederic Emile on Carrie, our informant at the boutique. She drove a damn hard bargain."

"She must like her wine," Oliver said as he pressed one of his contacts in his phone listings and made a call.

* * *

Felicity was up early the next morning waking up with a cup of coffee. She was mulling over which nail polish would go best with her dress as she watched a few cardinals and sparrows flit around the birdfeeder she kept stocked off her back patio. She was just reaching for another K-cup to put in her Keurig when the doorbell rang.

Not expecting anyone, she almost didn't answer the door. Curiosity got the best of her, though, and she cinched the belt of her robe as she looked through the peephole. Felicity recognized the young man from Queen Consolidated and unlocked the door.

"Miss Smoak?" the courier asked. He had an electronic clipboard in his hand and a small package tucked under his arm.

"Yes –"

"I have a delivery for you. Sign here please." Felicity scribbled her name on the clipboard's window pad and took the package.

She turned away from the door after the courier left and lifted the flap of the cardboard box. There was a box inside the cardboard casing. She walked over to her kitchen countertop and patted the box at the closed end a few times. A second box was nestled inside and slid out onto her counter.

It was a flat, square jewelry case in black velvet with the letters HW embossed in gold on the top. A small noise escaped Felicity's lips . . . and she slowly opened the lid.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this chapter of "Good People." I'd love to hear your thoughts - and you can still post a review even if you don't have a fanfic account. :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Good People: Chapter 3**

Felicity held the small, sleek, matte black tube and lifted the cap.

Splurging on a Bite lipstick was not her norm, but she decided to use the Sephora gift card that some of her girlfriends from the IT department gave her when she took the EA job for Oliver. They knew her passion for bright and bold lipsticks and wanted her to have fun at Sephora. She was a bit apprehensive about using such an expensive lipstick, but it was her first gala, after all. Holding the tube with a steady hand, Felicity looked in her bathroom mirror and carefully traced around her lips.

"Whoa - that's so freakin' vibrant!" Felicity rubbed her lips together. "And creamy."

She had picked a shade called Mulberry. It was a luscious deep wine color from their Luminous Crème Lipstick line and a perfect match for the deep shading of her dress.

She checked her hair in the mirror one more time. She had been on Pinterest the past several nights during lulls in activity while on Arrow duty in the lair, and she had settled on a knotted chignon. The look was easy enough to achieve with her long hair, and she improvised a bit by adding a few loose tendrils to help frame her face.

Everything came together so nicely. The knotted chignon. The Bite lipstick. The deep ruby red dress courtesy of Oliver's expense account.

And the Harry Winston necklace.

She gulped at the thought of even touching that necklace. It had been a total surprise when that jewelry box tumbled out of the cardboard delivery box onto her kitchen countertop. When she opened the box up . . . well, a baby bird feather could have knocked Felicity over the moment she laid her eyes upon the necklace. _That_ necklace.

She walked back into her bedroom . . . and started pacing. And wringing her hands since she didn't want to bite her nails and ruin her manicure. She had opted for a neutral shade to balance out the deep red she would be wearing that night, especially since opening the black velvet Harry Winston box that morning.

It was inevitable that she would have to put on that necklace. It was gorgeous, but it was nerve-wracking all at the same time. She couldn't help but do a little investigating on the internet and surmised the necklace to be worth at least a half million dollars.

Pace, pace, pace.

All she could think about was poor Mathilde Loisel from Guy de Maupassant's classic surprise-ending story, "The Necklace".

Pace, pace, pace.

* * *

Diggle pulled up to the sidewalk in front of Felicity's townhouse six minutes early. He had his hand raised to knock on the door when it swung open wide, and Felicity pulled him in by his arm.

"Thank goodness you're a few minutes early, Digg," Felicity's face was flushed, and her voice was a little higher than usual.

"Hey, no sweat. Punctuality is a by-product of being in the army for so long. It's kinda drilled into me whether I want it to be or not." He chuckled but noticed Felicity looked a little nervous. She was still dressed in a fluffy pink robe, but her hair and makeup appeared to be finished. "What's up?"

"You would not believe what Oliver sent me." She reached down on the side table and picked up the black velvet Harry Winston box, handing it to Diggle. "I don't even know how he knew what color dress I would be wearing."

"Oh, um . . ." Diggle cleared his throat. "I may or may not have placed a phone call. But don't worry - we only found out the dress color. No other details, I promise."

"Humph," Felicity jabbed Diggle's arm lightly. "I'll deal with you guys later about your evening gown recon work. Right now, I need help. Can you please put this necklace on me?"

"Ya need help with it?" Diggle asked, taking stock of the velvet box.

"Yes - I'm scared to death I'll break the, um, diamond-encrusted clasp with my fingers shaking so badly, and you have experience handling delicate things, like . . . ya know, bombs and such."

Diggle chortled, "Okay - I'll give it my best shot." He took the box from Felicity and almost dropped it. "Just kidding" He said, laughing at Felicity's horrified expression. He unlatched the hinge and lifted the lid.

To say the Harry Winston necklace made a statement set against the black velvet of the box would be an understatement of epic proportions. It gleamed. It shone. It sparkled. And that was just in the low lighting of Felicity's townhouse.

Diggle let out a long, low whistle. "Holy Diamond Mines, Batman! I might need to go back and get the armored car."

"Ya know," Felicity started, "Batman shouldn't have the corner market on cool phrases. We should really come up with phrases for Arrow."

"We'll get right on that - but later. For now, let's get this bad boy on you so you can get dressed," Diggle said, his voice confident and reassuring to Felicity. "You've got a gala to attend."

He took the necklace from the box and held it up closely. It was a stunner with diamonds embedded in platinum all the way around the necklace with twenty-one heart-shaped cabochon rubies alternating around the front half of the necklace. Below each of these rubies suspended a cluster of diamonds in a floral motif, each cluster surrounding a pear-shaped ruby. These graduating clusters grew in size until the centerpiece, which showcased the largest ruby. It was a true masterpiece.

Diggle slipped it around Felicity's neck and secured the clasp.

"It's stunning," Felicity couldn't help but admire the necklace in the mirror in the foyer opposite her front door.

"Yeah," Diggle said. "It sure beats the bomb necklace you wore earlier." Felicity giggled but still managed to jab Diggle lightly with her elbow.

She went back to her bedroom and changed into her gown and buckled her silver strappy sandals with the stiletto heels. She couldn't quite zip the dress all the way up, though, and went back out to the foyer and to Diggle for assistance. "Hey, can you help one more time?" she asked, motioning to her back.

Diggle quickly zipped her up and took the liberty of latching the hook at the top of the zipper.

Felicity glanced one more time in the mirror.

Diggle stood behind her. "No wonder Oliver wanted me to escort you to the gala. You need a bodyguard tonight."

"I can't help feeling a bit like Cinderella," she said taking in a deep breath, her voice barely above a whisper as her fingers trailed over the necklace.

"Cinderella's got nothing on you, Felicity."

"Yeah, she didn't have Queen Consolidated's expense account." Felicity allowed herself a small giggle.

"Or your sense of style," Diggle added. "And I promise – my town car won't turn into a pumpkin at midnight."

Felicity reached for her silvery purse that she bought with her strappy sandals. Peeking inside, she made sure the Bite lipstick, keys, and cell phones, hers and the Arrow's, were inside. One thing about being part of a superhero team – duty had a knack for calling when least expected.

"Ready, Ms. Smoak?" Diggle asked as he held out a crooked arm for her.

"I believe I am," she smiled up at him, wrapping her arm around his, and they made their way out to the town car and to the eventful evening ahead.

* * *

**A/N:** What a necklace, eh? I sure hope I did the picture I found on the internet justice when trying to describe it. LOL I tweeted a pic of it earlier today (6-14-14) when I posted this chapter. You can see it on my Twitter profile in the "pictures" section - my Twitter username is also stepstate. Please feel free to RT that tweet - this story is linked on it. :D

**~~ What do y'all think about this latest chapter? ~~ **

**A/N:** I am truly amazed at all the love y'all are throwing my way. Thank you so much for the faves, follows, and feedback. I just can't get over it -_ thank you, thank you, thank you! **And** - _thank you also to the guest commenters. I've had four so far for this particular story, and I wish there was a way to reply to y'all like there is for Fanfiction account holders. I appreciate your comments very much, too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Good People: Chapter 4**

Felicity was looking out the window of the sleek Lincoln town car's backseat when a cell phone rang. She opened her small silvery purse and pulled out both cell phones, one being hers and the other being the Arrow's.

"Digg, it's Officer Lance calling the Arrow," she said, reading the display on his screen.

"Is the voice modulator activated?" Diggle asked, glancing in the rearview mirror. She nodded. "Go ahead and answer it."

"Hello, Officer Lance," Felicity said, trying to make her voice sound as deep as possible.

"Hey - who is this?" Quentin Lance wasn't fooled. "That's not you is it, Ms. Smoak? Are you still helping the Arrow out? You know that's dangerous at best." Lance had a knack of sounding both irritated and fatherly the few times she had been around him in the past several months.

"Um," Felicity paused, "well, even the Arrow needs tech support. I'm just doing some, you know, updates and stuff on his phone is all. Well, except for right this second because I'm talking to you, but I'll get right back on it and be on my way as soon as we're off the phone."

Diggle suppressed a chuckle as Felicity rambled. He dared not look in the rearview mirror because her expression and nervous gesticulations would most likely make him drive off the road.

"You see that you do that, young lady. Now about the Arrow, can you pass along a message for me?"

"Sure thing, Officer Lance. What is it?" She pressed the speaker icon on the screen so that Diggle could hear the message.

"We pinched two suspects at a convenience store today that are wanted for their part in some of the more, shall we say, violent robberies in The Glades since the Undertaking. During the interrogation process, one of them snitched and gave us the supposed whereabouts of their bossman, Delmar Castano."

Diggle gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, his jaw set firmly. They had been looking for this ringleader for weeks. He was dangerous, and they wanted to get him off the streets.

"Pinched?" Felicity asked.

"Um, yeah. Ya know, arrested. Anyways," Lance continued, "he said Castano's running his operations from the old Lickteig Lumber warehouse on the docks around Moreland and River Streets. I know your buddy's been searching the streets trying to track this guy, and I thought this intel might be helpful for him."

"Probably so, Officer Lance. And thank you -"

"Thank me? For what?" Lance asked.

"For calling the Arrow _Arrow_. He's trying hard to change his image in this city."

"Yeah, well, don't go throwing me a party just yet. My brain is still trying to sort things out about him." And just like that, Lance disconnected.

Diggle peered back at Felicity. "Looks like Oliver will be fashionably late tonight."

"Agreed," Felicity said, putting the cell phone back in her purse.

Diggle continued through the city toward Starling Plaza. He made great time and pulled up in the circular drive. He walked around the car, opened the back door, and helped Felicity out. "Um, you might not want to sit down tonight," he said eyeing her slit.

She cast her eyes downward at the slit that reached ridiculously high over her right thigh. "Believe me when I say I've considered that." She turned to him before she entered the front doors to the prestigious hotel. "Digg . . . we do what we do because, as you said, we're good people."

"Yes, we do - and we are," Diggle agreed, remembering their conversation from the night before when he treated them to an impromptu jazz concert.

"That being said, you bring Oliver back in time to see me in this Harry Winston necklace." And with that, she spun around on her silver stiletto heels to go and cover for Oliver at the gala.

"Oh, he'll want to see you in all your glory, Ms. Smoak." Diggle couldn't help but smile as he went back to the driver's side of the town car and eased out to the street to help Oliver catch Castano.

* * *

**A/N:** Long story as short as possible: my laptop wouldn't start up this morning. As it turns out from the IT guy I saw this afternoon, (_nope, I didn't go see Felicity LOL)_, my hard drive was fried. My stuff from the past four years is gone (_stupid me learned a valuable lesson about backing up stuff from now on_). The pictures, the videos, my graduate work and writings, and my stories...in particular, the 2000+ word finale (_total for chapters 4 and _5) for THIS story. I worked on it on and off most of the day yesterday. Just ask **Spitfire303** - she and I were DM'ing about this latest chapter when I thanked her for her review. (_Yes, I reply to all of y'all's reviews via DM - I appreciate them so much! I wish I could reply to the guest reviews as well b/c they also mean so much to me._)

So . . . I was incredibly bummed out today but, like a phoenix, have risen from the flames to recreate that story I worked so hard on yesterday. Thank goodness I had read over it enough times throughout the day that I remembered a lot of the details. I will tell you this - it's tough typing a full-fledged story on my iPad mini's little keyboard attachment. LOL

**I hope you liked this newly recreated 'chapter 4'. **

**Thank you all for reading, commenting, following, and favoriting my stories. If not for that, I am sure I wouldn't have had the desire to try recreating this chapter after my horrible ordeal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am truly amazed at all the love y'all are throwing my way as I weave this story. **

**Thank you so much for the faves, follows, and feedback. **

**A/N**: A quick reminder that this story is in the timeframe of S2E1-2 right after Diggle and Felicity bring Oliver back from the island.

* * *

**Good People: Chapter 5**

Felicity was so thankful for Diggle's background as a Special Forces agent. He was always prepared for any emergency and therefore had an extra Bluetooth comm in the town car for her to use. And use it she did as she divided her time among the gala, the guests, and the guys. Her guys. The two she hoped would break the sound barrier to get back to her.

She divided her time up as evenly as she could. Part of her time was taken by handling gala dilemmas such as finding the missing centerpiece for table eighteen by the dance floor. Felicity had to admit she rolled her eyes on that one but handled the situation with ease. _Jeez_, she thought, _I'm acting like a real executive assistant_. She also mingled with the guests. She answered questions, she danced with board members, and she promised that, yes, Oliver Queen would attend his own gala but was "unavoidably detained" at the present moment. And she also ran intel for Oliver and Diggle. Although she didn't have her trusty tablet with her, she was still able to pull up specs on the warehouse and access thermal imaging from a satellite database. These multi-tasking duties left Felicity with hardly a single spare moment to herself.

She was parched.

She was hungry.

She was tired.

And her feet hurt. While her strappy stiletto sandals may have looked awesome, they were not conducive for all the running around she had to do at the gala. What she really wanted was to be in her sleeping pants, tank top, and fuzzy robe eating popcorn in front of the TV. Instead she continued to manage everything to the best of her abilities.

But at least she looked the part of the elegant hostess for the evening. She stole a quick glance in a mirror behind the bar at one point while checking on the champagne inventory and saw that the Bite lipstick she splurged on with her Sephora gift card was still as vivid as when she first applied it two hours earlier. Her blue eyes traveled upward and she noticed hair was behaving in its knotted chignon, thank goodness. And then the Harry Winston necklace somehow managed to catch her attention.

It sparkled like the half million dollars it was most likely worth. She couldn't help stare at it for a few extra seconds. She figured that Oliver got it on loan from the Harry Winston location in the more exclusive retail district in the city, but that didn't matter. She was touched, very touched, that he thought enough of her and their friendship to make her first gala event memorable. Now if only he and Diggle would hurry up and catch Castano so they could join her. She really wanted to show off the necklace to Oliver, and she admitted to herself, dance with him.

She had just turned around to scan the room for them when Robert Monroe, one of the most influential members of the board of directors walked towards her. She was just about to ask if he would like a scotch or a glass of champagne when he took her by the elbow.

"Good evening, Ms. Smoak," he greeted her. "Would you honor me with a dance this evening? I need to discuss a few things about the upcoming meeting this week. And, unfortunately, Mr. Queen is still 'unavoidably detained' as you so eloquently put it earlier this evening."

"Oh, why sure, Mr. Monroe," Felicity said, hoping her poor, tired feet would make it, and Robert Monroe escorted her to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

The elevators doors slid open, and Oliver and Diggle walked into the opulent Palladium Ballroom. Guests milled all around them and several waiters passed by carrying trays of champagne flutes or hor d'oeurves.

"For the last time, Oliver, it's all off," Diggle said, cutting his eyes at Oliver.

Oliver grabbed two champagne flutes off the nearest passing tray and handed one to Diggle. "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, well, you were about to. Seriously, we've got to find a faster, more efficient way of masking your eyes. That eye paint has got to go."

The panoramic view from the windows showcasing Starling City's skyline really was spectacular, especially at night with all the twinkling lights of the city, but that wasn't what was on Oliver's mind to view. He wanted to see Felicity. She and Diggle were his closest friends now. So much had happened in the past year with the three of them, and he enjoyed doing things for them. Tonight was all about Felicity.

"Um-hmm," Diggle said, taking an extra long sip of his champagne and almost draining it. He needed it after the energy they had exerted in apprehending Delmar Castano. Lance's perp had been right - Castano based his operations in the old Lickteig Lumber warehouse on the docks.

"What?" Oliver looked over at him briefly before scanning the room again.

"If you find her, you'll have a hard time getting her for yourself. When she's not busy running this gig for you tonight, I bet she'll be living like there's no midnight tonight."

". . . and I'm sure you'll be happy to explain," he replied, curious about the statement.

"Ya know," Diggle said. When Oliver gave him a blank look, he added, "Cinderella. C'mon, Oliver, work with me here."

"Ahhhhhh - good one."

"And let me tell you, she is stunning," Diggle said, finishing off his glass.

"I'd rather see in person if it's all the same. Quit rubbing it in that you saw the preview to the show and help me find her, whydoncha?" Oliver started back at the far end of the ballroom looking for his friend, the beautiful blonde IT girl.

As his eyes passed over the crowded dance floor, the band finished the last notes of an Ella Fitzgerald song. Several couples parted like the Red Sea as they made their way off the dance floor revealing the object of his . . . quest. She was walking off the dance floor with Robert Monroe, probably smoothing a few of his ruffled feathers over Oliver's absence tonight.

She was everything Diggle alluded to and more. Simply stated, she was a vision. Those lips. He would recognize them anywhere, always so confidently colored. That dress. The deep ruby form-fitting gown framed her silhouette like a second skin along her body until just below her hips where it flared out slightly. And that slit. _God almighty_, Oliver thought and swallowed hard.

"Digg, you didn't tell me she'd -"

"- be so beautiful?" Diggle put his hand on Oliver's shoulder and leaned in toward his ear. "Nah, man - I thought I'd let you have that realization for yourself. Do you need a moment?" Diggle chuckled, hoping these two would someday wise up and admit their feelings for one another.

"Nope. I'm good," he replied. Oliver noticed the necklace and made a mental note to thank his jeweler at Harry Winston in person. It was a perfect complement to Felicity's dress, both in style and color.

Robert Monroe nodded politely to Felicity and turned to head back to his table. Oliver saw Felicity scan the crowd until her eyes found him. They gazed at each other, and Felicity's hand fingered the necklace as she smiled shyly at him. Oliver nodded to Felicity and stepped in her direction only to see the head lawyer in his acquisitions department reach her first. _Damn all this networking,_ he thought.

Feeling thwarted, he drained his glass of champagne while he waited somewhat patiently. After a few minutes of chatting with a few guests that noticed he had in fact arrived, the lawyer had moved away from Felicity. He reached over to trade out his empty flute for two fresh glasses of champagne from a ubiquitous server passing by him. Just as he was seconds away from reaching her, Lorna Jones, one of the marketing strategists at QC, intercepted him to discuss a proposal for an ad campaign.

"Oh, thanks, Oliver - don't mind if I do," she said, laughing as she took one of his champagne flutes. He smiled, his eyes tight as he looked over his shoulder at Felicity. She shrugged her shoulders and moved to check on other guests.

And, so it was, every time they neared each other, someone from some department would strike up a conversation keeping Oliver and Felicity away from each other. Diggle sat at the bar and had switched to scotch on the rocks. He had a great view of the ballroom and enjoyed watching Oliver do his best to get to Felicity only to be headed off by yet another member of his various departments vying for a spare moment with him. Diggle took another sip of his drink and wondered what it would take to get them together before the night was over.

* * *

**A/N: OMG - are they ever gonna get together? How utterly frustrating! :D **

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!**

Also - I just put a collage together of the dress, lipstick, and necklace on Twitter for ya. My username is **stepstate** (just like here). I will say, though, that I wrote the dress as being a deep ruby red, and I also made the slit higher for a splash of humor. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Good People: Chapter 6**

"In you go," Diggle opened the car door for Felicity. "I've arranged for Jackson Mahoney to drive you home."

"Oh -" Felicity knotted her brow. "You're not taking me?"

Diggle smiled at his friend. "Shocker, right? I need to stay back with Oliver for now in case Lance calls to follow up on Castano. Ya never know, he may talk and give us more thugs to find tonight."

"But you might need me," Felicity protested.

"Girl, look at yourself. You're exhausted after running around all night." Diggle looked to make sure the length of her dress was tucked in the car. "Go home and sleep 'til noon. And that's an order." He smiled at her and closed the car door.

* * *

Felicity sighed as she walked into her apartment. She took her cell phone out of her purse and opened up her Pandora app before placing it in the phone dock on her sofa table. She had been in the mood for jazz ever since Diggle surprised them with his prowess on the piano last night. As the smooth sound of jazz began, her mood lifted a little.

When she mentioned a few hundred times at the gala that Oliver Queen was unavoidably detained, she didn't think that would apply to her. Countless movers and shakers in the company, as well as from other companies that had also been invited tonight, had been chomping at the bit to speak with the newly appointed CEO. He had no choice but to chat, drink, and in some cases, dance with them.

She sighed again.

And her feet hurt, but her hunger won the battle for the moment. Felicity walked into her kitchen to fix a late night snack of roasted red pepper hummus and pita chips. She gathered everything as well as a bottle of water from the fridge and sat on a bar stool.

"Suuuure would be nice if this were champagne," she said aloud, as she tilted the water bottle and drank.

After she'd finished and put things away, she walked back into her living area and unbuckled her strappy sandals. She flexed her toes, and the balls of her feet ached, begging for a massage. While she was rubbing them, she realized, with utter horror, that she would need help unhooking and unzipping her dress. As near panic seized her - the type that requires breathing into a paper bag - someone knocked on her door.

Peering through the peep hole of her front door, she gasped. He came.

Oliver stood on her porch holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and two flutes in the other. He was still in his tux, but the bow tie was hanging loosely around his neck and the collar of his shirt was unbuttoned.

Felicity bowed her forehead against the cool wood of the front door and allowed herself a wide grin before turning the lock.

"Hi," he said as she opened the door, cocking his head slightly to one side and flashing his irresistible smile at Felicity. "I thought you might like a little champagne since you certainly weren't able to enjoy any at the gala tonight. Lucky for me, I know your driver."

"Thank god you're here," she breathed, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him inside like she had with Diggle earlier that evening.

"Wow - I guess you are thirsty. Let me get this opened."

"No. I mean, yes - but I need you to undress me first. Gah!" Felicity cringed at her wording and tapped her forehead with a fist. "I mean un_zip_. Can you please unzip my dress for me?"

"From my experience, that usually means the same thing," Oliver said, winking at Felicity. He couldn't help himself and was rewarded with her cheeks flushing the color of her deep ruby gown. "I'll close the front door," he said and handed her the bottle and glasses.

As she walked away toward her kitchen, Oliver stuck his head out the door, gave Diggle a quick wave, and closed the door.

"Just call me Daddy Diggle with those two kids," Diggle shook his head and chuckled. He was no fairy godmother, but he sure felt like he played the part tonight. Pulling the car off the curb, he headed home.

Oliver turned around and took in Felicity's townhouse. He had known where she lived but had not been inside until tonight. When he was deciding if he could trust her with his odd requests, he had been curious about where she lived. Truth be told, he was curious about all of Felicity Smoak. He would never forget that she was the first person to make him smile when he returned from the island.

"Wow," he chuckled, taking in the living area by the front door.

"What is it?" Felicity asked. She started back toward him.

"Oh, nothing - it's just that your apartment looks just like you. It's quirky and fun and totally what I would expect it to be." She had a balance of bright colors with neutrals in an eclectic mix of florals and stripes.

"Thanks. I like color -" she started.

"So I've noticed," Oliver interrupted, his eyes honing in on her deep red lips.

"And patterns."

"And pillows, too, apparently." He wasn't sure if he could find a spot to sit on her sofa, but he found himself wanting to try.

She laughed, looking around her small space. "They make me happy, and the IKEA store a few streets over is happy to oblige." She looked up at Oliver. "And something else that would make me happy is if you could, um, un_zip_ me now." She was careful not to embarrass herself again.

Oliver found himself smiling and nodded toward her phone dock. "Ahh, but first I'd like a dance."

"My shoes -"

"Don't worry. All those cotillions I went to as a kid paid off. I won't step on your toes," he took her by the elbow, a gesture Felicity was very familiar with from him, and led her in front of her sofa.

He held Felicity's hand in his and reached around to place his other hand on her back. "Mmmm . . ." he didn't think about her backless dress and felt a jolt of electricity when he touched her skin. "Sorry," he said taking his hand away and moved it to her waist. His eyes left his hand and traveled of their own accord down to catch her bare thigh emerging from the folds of the high slit in her dress. He licked his lips, and then his heart and head started their familiar battle. Oliver and Felicity were friends and needed to stay that way. It was for her safety with the dangerous life he led. At least that was what he told himself that pretty much every time he was near her.

There was no mission to complete or company to manage at the moment. It was just the two of them. They stayed like that for several minutes swaying and turning to the slow jazz filling the room.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to dance at the gala tonight," Felicity said, her voice soft. She was dancing with Oliver, something she'd wanted to do all night. _Heck_, she thought, _since I first met him months ago_.

His eyes met hers and his resolve to remain friends was crumbling like the blueberry muffin he ate for breakfast that morning. That was a losing battle, and one he realized that he didn't care to win anymore.

"I prefer dancing like this," he said, his blue eyes still on hers.

Goosebumps erupted on Felicity's arms at those words, and try as she might, she could not suppress the smile spreading across her lips.

And so they swirled, their gentle embrace closing in as the moments passed. Her hand shifted across his shoulder to his neck, and her fingers played with his short hair. She was so tired, and her head gradually turned and rested on his chest.

Oliver breathed deep and exhaled, his chin resting on top of her hair. They had never been so close before, in this manner, and it felt natural. Comfortable.

"Oliver," she said without lifting her head.

"Hmmmm . . ."

"I'm glad you got to see me in this necklace," she said.

A vision flashed through his mind of her in just that diamond and ruby necklace, and he cleared his throat. "Oh, I definitely noticed you tonight." Truer words were never spoken as he thought back to seeing her coming off the dance floor earlier that evening. "Don't get too attached to it, though. It's on loan with Harry."

She giggled softly. "I figured as much."

They continued swaying, neither wanting to stop this moment of being together. The smooth vocals of Michael Bublé drifted in the air as he crooned the seductive lyrics of "Quando, Quando, Quando". As he sang "When will you be mine?" Oliver pulled Felicity closer to him and nuzzled her hair. _When, when, when_ was definitely a tough question for Oliver. One that he had been stuggling with for months.

"One thing's for sure though -" he leaned in close to her ear.

"What's that?" she asked.

Oliver leaned back, releasing her hand so that he could cup her chin. He lifted it up so that their eyes met. "That necklace may be on loan, but I'm not."

"Oh -" Felicity started to speak.

He held up a finger to her lips, and he almost lost his train of thought at their softness. "Look, Felicity," he said. "I lead a crazy life, and quite honestly . . ." he hesitated a moment. "I'm so completely fucked up from being on that island. So much happened I haven't even had a chance to tell you and Digg about."

Felicity held her gaze on him, her blue eyes giving him strength. "I trust you Oliver."

He leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead. "And I'm forever grateful for that. The thing is . . . I trust you, too. And, believe me, that's big for me after those five years on the island. You make me feel . . ." his eyes roamed the room, ". . . like this room. Comfortable."

They chuckled and gazed at each other, communicating silently like they had done so often before.

"So are we saying we want to be comfortable?" Felicity continued the metaphor, her head tilted.

"Yeah, I guess so," Oliver felt relief wash over him now that they had cleared the way for their friendship to grow into something more.

"Good, 'cause I'm dying to get out of this dress." She giggled as she turned around.

He had never seen her bare back before and couldn't help but take a few moments to admire it. He skimmed his fingertips over her shoulder and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to it. Felicity leaned into him, a small moan released from her lips. His fingers trailed down her arm and over to the small of her back where the zipper started. He unlatched the hook and moved the zipper tab down a few inches accidentally (or not) catching a glimpse of her black lace panties.

She turned back around, grabbed his hands, and nodded toward the sofa. He smiled. It looked like he would be finding room on that sofa after all.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments?**

******A/N: ** So . . . this is the continued rewrite from when my hard drive crashed a week ago. And let me tell you, it is completely different. At first I followed Oliver's frame of mind at this point is how he feels in S2E6 when he thinks it's best not to be with someone he cares about. But . . . I decided to ignore that and just go with the flow. I've been influenced on how I think he feels based on rumors from S3. So . . . I guess this means in this off-canon chapter that Isabel in Russia would never happen, and that's a good thing. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This chapter changed the rating to M - fair warning...

* * *

**Good People: Chapter 7**

Clothing was strewn across the path to the bedroom, Felicity's deep ruby red gown making the halfway point. The gown was the only article discarded with any thought to wrinkles and lay somewhat carefully across a padded bar stool by the kitchen bar.

Felicity stirred and found herself facing Oliver, her head against his chest and their legs entwined under the brightly patterned sheet. She opened her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in Oliver's scent. She fingered his Bratva tattoo that she could just make out in the faint light from a street lamp peeking through cracks in her Venetian blinds. She kept meaning to get some black out curtains but was now thankful that she hadn't had the time. A slow smile bloomed across her lips and she nuzzled closer into his chest.

That small, simple move woke the desire deep within, and she reached her fingers, feathering them across his chest and down his arm that stretched around her waist. His hand rested low on her curves, below the small of her back. Felicity cupped her hand gently over his before traveling back up his arm. Taking in another deep breath, she adjusted her leg to make room for her hand as she moved it down below Oliver's waist.

His skin was smooth and warm under her touch. As her hand brushed the tip of his cock, he stirred instinctively pulling her closer to him. She moaned softly and wrapped her small hand around his length and rubbed her thumb gently against his tip. As he hardened, he slowly woke up and his hand squeezed the side of her hip before moving to the base of her head, his palm resting just under her ear.

"Mmmmm . . ." Oliver breathed into her ear. "What time is it?" His voice groggy from sleep.

"Time for more," she teased, her voice low, barely a murmur. She was sore from their lovemaking earlier, but her body wouldn't take no for an answer.

Reaching his hand further into her sea of blonde waves, the knotted chignon long gone, Oliver tilted Felicity's head back and kissed her neck. The diamond and ruby necklace was also long gone, and Oliver's passion grew as he thought back a few hours to the attention he gave Felicity's back as he unhooked the necklace. She was gorgeous and she was his. Finally.

He trailed his tongue to her collarbone to that delicious spot in the center. She moaned and ran her fingernails along his back, forming new scratches on top of faded scars. He moved lower and kissed her nipples, sucking and biting them as she continued to stroke him with her other hand. Oliver rolled onto his back and lifted her over his hips, the sheet falling around her waist. She moved it aside and he guided her down on him.

"Daaammnnn . . ." Oliver's voice husky from the moment. "You're so . . ." he breathed in, ". . . tight and feel so damn good."

His hands kneaded her hips, and Felicity arched her back. Her hands enclosed his, and they found that timeless rhythm, riding out their climaxes together.

* * *

Oliver walked to the front door of Felicity's townhouse, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and his hand trailing low. He had called a cab and it was waiting for him at the curb. They were in mid-kiss, and he chuckled.

"Hmmmm-" Felicity asked, her lips lost in his.

He pulled back, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips. "I waited all night to see you in your dress and then couldn't wait to get you out of it."

"Feel free to unzip, I mean, un_dress_ me any time," she smiled back, squeezing his hand.

"Most definitely, starting with tonight." He kissed her one last time and willed himself away to the waiting cab.

* * *

******A/N: **Yep, I went _there_ . . . thank you,** ssue72** and** staceyyyy **for your input and encouragement via PM discussions about the development of this chapter. :))

So . . . this is basically it. The gala happened, _Olicity happened_. There will be one more chapter (Digg's gotta right to know they hooked up after his efforts, right? And I want him to find out in a fun way. :D ), but that will be it for Good People. Thank you so much for reading and a big special thanks to those of you favorit-ing, following, and commenting. Those comments help really so much - this was supposed to juuuuust be a one-shot. Seriously. Without the feedback, Olicity would've never happened! Thanks again - and check out my other stories. :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Good People: Chapter 8**

Felicity woke up from her nap refreshed. What a night she'd had with the first gala in her new world, a half-million dollar Harry Winston necklace on her neck, and Oliver Queen in her bed. Diggle was more right than he knew: Cinderella had nothing on her. Hell, Julia Roberts didn't either.

She smiled. Big.

She checked her phone and noticed Oliver sent her a text: _Sorry - have to help Thea at Verdant. See you later at the Foundry?_

She smiled. Again.

He had promised more tonight, and she couldn't wait. _Absolutely_, she texted back, _be there at 7:00._

She spent the next few hours doing some laundry and running errands. She knew they were nearly out of bottled water in the lair and had that on her list to buy today. Sundays were always restock days. It seemed even the petty criminals and the big bads took Sunday off most of the time, so Team Arrow just focused on workouts, strategy walk-throughs, restocking, and maintenance checks. She hoped tonight would be no different. And then they could come back here and . . . she smiled yet again.

Oliver felt his phone buzz in his pocket and read the text from Felicity. He smiled.

* * *

Felicity unloaded the water bottles that had been icing down in the cooler she brought with her into the small fridge they kept in the back of the lair. Diggle and Oliver walked in from the downstairs entrance together, both dressed in baggy cargo pants and t-shirts.

Oliver had not yet said anything to Diggle about what happened when he dropped Oliver off at Felicity's townhouse last night. He was curious but figured he'd find out soon enough. Oliver would have made a great poker player, never giving away his hand, but Felicity would have lost in the first round. She had too many tells.

As soon as Felicity saw Oliver, her pulse quickened. The electricity popped in the air, and she felt her cheeks flush with warmth as the tornado of thoughts from last night whirled around in her head.

_Welp,_ Diggle suppressed a smile, _that didn't take long. _He wasn't quite sure how far they took things last night, but something definitely happened.

"Hi, guys," she greeted them. "What are you doing to work off energy tonight?"

"Oh, I can think of a number of ways," Oliver said, his eyes twinkling as he watched her with amusement. "But for now it'll be parkour."

She buried her head in the fridge with the water bottles as her face turned even redder.

Diggle didn't have to have years of training and experience in the Special Forces to know they might want some privacy later. "Um, yeah, but just for about an hour. I'm helping a neighbor set up a new flatscreen tonight." He wasn't really but figured he would help these two lovebirds out a little.

"'Kay," Oliver said, half listening. His eyes had not left Felicity. "Hey, do ya mind tossing us some water bottles to take up to the roof with us?"

"Sure. Is sex okay?"

It was as if time stood still for the smallest second. Diggle could not keep a straight face at that dead giveaway and pretended to clear his throat. Oliver walked over to her, his smile broad and mischievous.

He gathered up the six water bottles and leaned into Felicity, touching her shoulder. "It's not okay . . ." he whispered in her ear. ". . . it's spectacular." And with that, he turned and walked away to the metal stairs and to an hour of hardcore parkouring on the rooftops of The Glades.

The hour ticked by on the clock hanging on the wall beside her command center so slowly, she checked the batteries twice. She wanted it to operate on the famed New York minutes instead of real time. Finally, it was time for the parkour practice to wrap up. She headed up to the roof after she packed a duffel bag with a couple of energy bars, two fresh shirts, and some towels.

She had kept her hair loose today, and the breeze lifted small blonde tendrils of hair from her face as soon as she walked out onto the rooftop from the access door. She stood by the ledge of the roof nearest the door and unzipped the duffel bag. Diggle and Oliver bounded onto the rooftop from a neighboring factory opposite her, executing perfect rolls and standing back up with little effort.

They were both breathing heavily and sweating, their shirts soaked, and they headed toward Felicity, gladly taking the towels she offered them. They peeled their shirts over their heads and toweled off. Diggle put on a clean shirt and grabbed an energy bar and another bottle of water.

"Hey," Diggle said, making good on his promise to himself to give them privacy, "I'm gonna head on out. See you two at the office tomorrow."

Oliver and Felicity stood at an arm's distance from each other and smiled.

"Digg left," Felicity said.

"I noticed," Oliver said. He dropped his towel and closed the distance between them, grabbing Felicity up in his arms and wasting no time to kiss her. "I missed you."

"Same here," she said between kisses.

She pulled away from his lips and kissed her way down his neck to his Bratva tattoo, tasting the saltiness of his skin. Her hands, restless to explore, ran along his muscled arms and across his chest. She pinched one nipple and bit the other as she pushed him against the ledge. Her free hand skimmed down his abs, stopping at the waistband of his cargo pants.

Felicity's advances, coupled with the adrenaline pumping through his veins after parkouring along the rooftops of The Glades, was overpowering. He turned her around and moved her hair to one side as he kissed the back of her neck. Tugging gently on her shirt, he kissed her exposed shoulder.

The concrete ledge was rough against her hands as she leaned on it, and there were cars and pedestrians moving about on the street below. Lights were on in the building across from them, and occasionally someone would walk by the window. But Felicity didn't care. She only cared about Oliver making her feel good, _very_ good, at the present moment. Moaning, she arched her back as he stood behind her. His hardness pressed against her hip.

She pulled his hands around to rest on her abdomen and turned her head toward his and looked up into his eyes. The desire in his eyes mirrored hers. "Take me, Oliver."

He bent down and closed his lips on hers at the invitation, pulling her knit skirt up and her panties down in one fluid move. He unbuttoned his pants, pressed her forward over the ledge, and drove his erection into her. Oliver's hands moved under her shirt and roamed over her back, spanning her rib cage as he thrust into her. She met him with each thrust, propping herself with her forearm against the ledge and massaging her clit with her other hand. They came and Oliver leaned over onto Felicity's back, his hands cupping her shoulders. Panting, they stayed like that riding out their shared feeling.

Two birds flew by squawking at each other in the breezy night air. "Mmmmm, they can find their own rooftop," Felicity said, slowly gathering her wits.

Oliver chuckled against her shoulder blades as he eased out of her and helped her to stand upright. He turned her around and kissed her, wrapping her up in his arms.

A scream came from below a street or two over. Oliver tensed and jerked his head toward the stranger in trouble. "Go," Felicity said. "Take care of it."

Oliver pulled a t-shirt on and hopped on the ledge ready to jump when a voice called up. "Don't worry, Oliver," Diggle's deep voice sounded from below.

Oliver looked down at him. "You got it?"

"I would, but your boy Roy's already on it. Saw him running by like a bolt of lightning in his red hoodie," Diggle said. "G'night, you two." _Lovebirds_ he wanted to add, but he held his tongue as he smiled walking the short distance to his car. Diggle figured what they had been doing on the rooftop and knew Oliver didn't need to be jumping buildings right now. His legs would be weak, to say the very least.

_Good people deserve good people_, he thought, as the melody from the song he played the other night drifted through his mind. And he drove home thinking there weren't two better _good people than_ Oliver and Felicity finding each other in this crazy world.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it - the one-shot that turned into an eight-chapter story. I would never in a million years have thought chapter one would end up being a story that called for an M-rating. Whew! Thanks to you all for the ideas from your feedback to inspire ideas and encourage me to do more with it. I hope you liked it! :))

Also, if you like the M-rated, _um_, stuff, you might want to check out my other M-rated story called _Feel Me_. It only takes three chapters to go all "M". Enjoy!

If you prefer lighter, _um_, stuff, then check out my collection of one-shots for "first kiss" scenarios in _To Build a Kiss_. Also enjoy! :)


End file.
